Were the world mine
by cassiewright
Summary: Adaptation du film du même titre dans l'univers Merlin.


Le royaume de Camelot s'éveillait tranquillement.

Merlin, d'un bon pas, se dirigeait vers la chambre du Prince. En route, il croisait son amie Morgana.

- Milady…

- Bonjour Merlin, ne serais-tu pas en retard ?

- Comme tous les matins ! Souriait le brun,… mais comme toujours j'ai une très bonne raison !

- Et quelle est celle de ce matin ? Demandait-elle en souriant.

-J'ai dû aider à transporter une charrette de fleurs. Un cadeau de printemps pour vos majestés !

-Des fleurs ? s'exclamait Morgana.

-Oui, celle qui est sur ce plateau.

-Elles sont magnifiques.

-Je vous en ferai monter un bouquet.

-J'apprécie cette attention, et ta compagnie mais, tu devrais y aller avant que mon frère ne te fasse chercher.

- Arthur, je l'avais oublié !

La jeune noble riait devant la tête de linotte que faisait son ami. Morgana considérait vraiment Merlin comme son ami. Elle connaissait son secret, et lui le sien. Ils étaient sorciers. Merlin lui avait raconté la prophétie. Il lui avait dit que Gaius et Lancelot savaient pour ses pouvoirs. Elle avait découvert qu'au-delà de la prophétie, Merlin aimait son frère. Elle le soutenait quand ce dernier était trop cruel envers lui, et surtout depuis que son frère et sa servante avaient une liaison.

-Je vais à la ville basse avec Guenièvre, lui disait-elle en repartant, Elyan nous escorte…

-Bonne promenade !

Sur ce, Merlin rejoignait la chambre d'Arthur. Ce dernier dormait toujours. Le brun poussait un petit soupir avant de dire d'une voix un peu forte...

-Debout les morts !

-Tu ne veux pas dire quelque chose de plus original ? Bougonnait le prince en se ré les matins, tu me sors la même expression.

-Oh ! J'en suis désolé ! Et si je disais… Secouez-vous Arthur ? Grouillez-vous et que ça saute ? Un peu de nerf gros flemmard ?

Arthur se redressait en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Non, il n'y en a aucune qui vous plaise vraiment ?

Arthur acquiesçait négativement.

-Bon d'accord ! Je vais juste vous dire de vous lever et de venir manger, ça vous ira ?

-C'est un changement…

Pendant que le Prince déjeunait, Merlin faisait le lit et rangeait la chambre.

-Dis-moi Merlin, me prends-tu pour Morgana ? demandait le prince en fixant les fleurs.

-C'est offusquant pour votre sœur.

Le blond lui lançait son gobelet sur la tête.

-Aie, qu'ai-je dit ? S'outrait Merlin.

-Tu es vraiment un idiot. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as mis des fleurs sur mon plateau.

- C'est un cadeau de printemps pour vos têtes couronnées.

- Eh bien, je m'en passerai !

- Elles sont pourtant magnifiques, Dame Morgana me l'a dit.

- Quand as-tu vu ma sœur ? Demandait un peu sèchement le Prince.

- Ce matin.

- Ce matin ?! Comment ça ce matin ?

Dos au blond, Merlin souriait. La pensée que le prince pourrait être jaloux traverser son esprit mais il se rappelait que le blond aimait Guenièvre. Ce qui lui faisait perdre son sourire.

- Merlin vas-tu me répondre ? Merlin !

Mais ce dernier était déjà sorti de la chambre la tête ailleurs.

Il était retourné dans le débarras où se trouvaient les fleurs pour faire un bouquet pour Morgana. Il venait de le terminer quand il croisait ses deux meilleurs amis dans l'un des couloirs.

- Eh bien Merlin, quelle Dame aura la joie de recevoir un tel bouquet de ta part ? demandait Lancelot.

- Nous cacherais-tu des choses mon petit Merlin ? demandait à son tour Gwaine d'un air malicieux.

Un instant les regards de Lancelot et Merlin se croisaient. Un petit sourire étirait leurs lèvres.

- Mais non Gwaine, je ne vous cache rien. Pour répondre à ta question Lancelot, ce bouquet est pour Morgana.

- Je ne vous sais pas si proche. Le tquinait Gwaine.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ces fleurs sont un présent pour le solstice de printemps. Maintenant, je vais le monter dans sa chambre avant qu'elle n'arrive. Disait-il avec empressement en voyant le chevalier châtain qui voulait le taquiner à nouveau.

Mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas, il éternuait face à lui.

- Désolé.

- ce n'est pas grave.

Le sorcier partait ensuite pour la chambre de Morgana. Quelques secondes plus tard, sans savoir pourquoi, Gwaine attrapait Lancelot par le haut de sa tunique et l'embrassait passionnément.

En sortant de la chambre de la jeune sorcière, Merlin tombait sur Arthur. Ou plutôt Arthur qui guettait son serviteur, l'agrippait à sa sortie de la chambre de sa sœur.

-Arthur ! criait surpris Merlin.

- Que faisais-tu dans la chambre de Morgana ?

- Je venais lui amener un bouquet de fleurs. Répondait simplement le brun.

- Et pour quelle occasion ?

-Elle les trouvait belles .

Le blond ne trouvait rien à redire, mais il ne lâchait pas pour autant son valet.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Sire ? Demandait le sorcier avant d'éternuer.

-Oui, tu peux m'embrasser. Répondait simplement Arthur.

- Pardon ? Merlin le regardait ahuri.

Mais pour toute réponse, il avait droit aux lèvres de son prince sur les siennes.

- Sire ? Arthur ? Vous… tentait-il en le repoussant.

-Tu m'as demandé ce que tu pouvais faire pour moi, alors, embrasse-moi, aime-moi…

Croyant à une mauvaise blague, Merlin s'énervait.

- Je suis peut-être votre valet Sire ! Mais je ne suis pas votre goton* !

Sur ce Merlin courait presque pour quitter le Prince et rejoindre le laboratoire de Gaius.

Le prince surpris par les paroles de son valet, mettait quelques temps avant de le suivre.

Merlin arrivait dans le laboratoire. Gaius était absent. Il posait à peine un pied dans la pièce que Lancelot entrait à son tour.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Dis quoi à qui ? demandait le sorcier perdu.

-Mes sentiments à Gwaine ?

-Non !bien sûr que non ! s'écriait outré Merlin qui commençait à perdre la tête.

- Pardonne-moi. Répondait Lancelot, triste d'avoir blessé son ami.

- Ce n'est...

Il ne pouvait finir sa phrase qu'il éternuait de nouveau.

- Dès que Gaius rentre, il faut qu'il me donne une potion contre ces éternuements, je n'arrête pas… Lancelot ? Que fais-tu ? Bégayait-il.

Le chevalier l'avait prit dans ses bras.

-Tu as peut-être pris froid… minaudait le brun. Le meilleur moyen pour que ça passe au plus vite, c'est la chaleur humaine. Laisses toi réchauffer mon tendre sorcier.

- Lancelot. Je ne crois pas que…

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrait violemment sur un Gaius rouge de colère.

- Sire Lancelot, pouvez-vous nous laisser.

- Bien sûr, je vous laisse.

Il se penchait vers l'oreille droite de Merlin et lui murmurait...

- La séparation est une si douce peine, nos retrouvailles seront passionnées mon tendre et aimé sorcier.

Suite à ses paroles, le chevalier sortait. La colère de Gaius éclatait pendant que Merlin se remettait de ce que lui avait dit Lancelot.

- Qu'as-tu fait Merlin !

- C'est le mot du jour ?

- Je ne plaisante pas, qu'as-tu fait !

- Mais rien, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

Voyant son pupille perdu et confus, il lui demandait...

-Tu n'as pas jeté un sort d'amour ?

-Quoi ? Non ! bien sûr que non ! Mais qu'arrive-t-il ?

Gaius devenait tout gêné.

- Gaius ?

- Le roi Uther m'a fait la cour. Il me court après en m'appelant son aimé.

Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

- Merlin je t'en prie.

-Désolé. Riait-il encore. Mais depuis quand ? Arrivait-il à demander.

- Ce matin. Je lui ai apporté son traitement contre les allergies, il devait se rendre dans la salle du trône alors, je l'ai accompagné. Et d'un coup, le roi m'a dit des mots que seul de jeunes gens devraient se dire.

Gaius regardait son apprenti qui avait l'air pensif.

- Merlin ?

- Le roi n'est pas le seul à être bizarre, mais je jure que…

- Que quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais été malade, pourtant depuis ce matin je n'arrête pas d'éternuer.

- On t'aura jeté un sort ?

- Peut-être. Mais quel est le lien entre mes éternuements et les déclarations enflammées.

- Nous trouverons.

Merlin baissait la tête lasse. Mais la relevait d'un coup, en entendant la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir vivement.

-Arthur !

- À quatre pattes je t'ai poursuivi mon doux, que fuis-tu si vite ?

-Sire, vous devenez hargneux. De plus vous êtes debout. S'exclamait en soupirant le jeune druide tout en repoussant les mains du prince.

- Je veux te suivre, et faire un ciel de mon enfer.

Gaius ricanait discrètement devant cette scène et les rougeurs de son pupille.

-Sire, je vous en prie… bredouillait le plus jeune.

- Ne me considère plus comme le prince mais, juste comme Arthur, l'homme éprit de tes yeux bleus azur…

Le blond s'approchait de nouveau de lui et l'enlaçait tendrement. Leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer quand la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrait sur Gwaine.

- Merlin mon ami, as-tu vu Lancelot ? J'erre comme une âme en peine à la recherche de mon amour.

- Il était là il y a peu, mais a du partir. Arthur, c'est l'heure de votre entraînement, Lancelot y sera certainement Gwaine.

-Tu as raison Merlin, je vous suis, Sire. Répondait le chevalier en regardant le prince.

-Tu viens avec nous. Suppliait le prince en enlaçant son valet.

- Je ne pense pas que…

Mais le blond ne lui laissait pas le temps de refuser qu'il lui prenait la main et l'amenait à sa suite.

Au terrain d'entraînement, Merlin s'entraînait avec Arthur. Le jeune sorcier qui avait paré un joli coup recevait du prince une légère tape sur sa fesse gauche.

- Joli parade !

Le sorcier bloquait sur le geste du Prince avant de sourire inconsciemment.

Sur ces entre faits, Lancelot suivi de Perceval et Léon arrivaient sur le terrain. Gwaine sautait sur Lancelot mais, ce dernier le rejetait pour prendre dans ses bras Merlin.

-Tu m'as manqué Merlin. J'ignore quelle puissance m'enhardit.

- Il est à moi ! s'écriait le Prince en repoussant le chevalier.

- Arrêtez de le taquiner Sire, et retrouvez Guenièvre. Rétorquait Lancelot.

-Tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle a fondu, je te le jure Merlin. Disait le prince en tenant le druide par les épaules.

Ce dernier se tournait vers son ami brun.

- Lancelot, tu aimes Gwaine, tu sais que je le sais.

-Merlin, je t'aime, sur ma vie je le jure… suppliait le chevalier.

- Je t'aime plus qu'il ne peut t'aimer ! rétorquait à son tour le Prince.

- Prouvez-le ! Tonnait Lancelot en défiant le blond d'un regard brillant.

-Tu veux combattre ? Provoquait ce dernier.

-Sur le champ, sire !

- Suffit ! s'écriait le sorcier. Je ne suis pas un prix de victoire ! Lancelot, tu penses m'aimer, j'en suis flatté mais dans ton cœur, il y a déjà quelqu'un et une chance s'ouvre à toi, de plus mon cœur bat pour Arthur ! Rétorquait-il sans prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

- Merlin… murmurait tristement Lancelot.

Ce dernier abattu, quittait le terrain suivi d'un Gwaine, prêt à le consoler.

Le jeune sorcier soupirait tristement. Il ne voulait pas blesser son ami. Deux bras fort l'enlaçaient par derrière.

-Arthur.

- J'ai entendu tes paroles. Tu m'aimes, alors pourquoi ne pas suivre ces sentiments, mes lèvres sont scellées pour étouffer ton doux désir… lui murmura-t-il.

- Si seulement vous le pensiez réellement.

Profitant d'être dos à son prince et que le reste des chevaliers ne le voyait pas, Merlin se servait de ses pouvoirs pour se dégager de la prise des bras du blond et de partir en courant. Malheureusement, il venait à peine d'arriver milieu d'un des couloirs, que le prince le rattrapait. Il le plaquait contre un des murs et avant qu'un mot ne puisse être prononcé il l'embrassait tendrement. Si au début le sorcier se débattait, il se laissait vite aller dans la douceur de cet échange. Le blond avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de son brun alors que ce dernier avait posé les siennes autour du cou de son blond.

Front contre front, sourire contre sourire, ils étaient bien.

- Merlin !

La voix de Gaius ramenait son protégé sur terre.

- Désolé Sire mais j'ai besoin de lui. Disait le médecin.

- Comme il vous plaira.

Le prince regardait son valet.

- Viens me voir après. Je ne peux rester sans toi à mes côtés trop longtemps où j'en mourrais. Lui chuchotait-il.

Merlin se mordait la lèvre inférieure en rougissant tout en suivant son mentor dans son laboratoire.

- J'ai trouvé ce qui arrive.

- C'est quoi ?

- Les fleurs.

- Les fleurs ?

- Oui, celles que le royaume a reçue en cadeau. Ce sont des camélias blancs, elles ont un doux parfum…

Merlin les reniflait un instant avant d'éternuer.

-Non, Gaius je… bredouillait le jeune sorcier inquiet.

- Rassures-toi, je ne suis pas épris de toi. Je disais ces camélias sont blancs. La couleur pour une fleur à une signification bien définie. Le blanc veut dire amour pur.

Voyant que son jeune pupille ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, il s'expliquait.

-Tu fais une allergie à l'odeur doucereuse de ces fleurs, d'où tes éternuements. Vu que tu es un sorcier, tu envoies par tes éternuements un sort d'amour, mais ça ne touche seulement les gens font l'un pour l'autre.

- Mais, Lancelot ne peut être amoureux de moi.

- Je te l'ai dit une fois, tous deux vous êtes liés. Je pense que ce lien a pris le dessus sur les sentiments.

- Mais alors, le roi Uther et vous ? interrogeait Merlin en plissant du regard.

-Avant son mariage avec la mère d'Arthur et quelques années après son décès, Uther et moi avons été amants. C'est, je pense, la seule raison qu'il m'a gardé auprès de lui, malgré que je pratiquais la magie.

-Vous vous êtes séparés il y a longtemps ?

-Le jour où Morgana est venu au château.

Un sourire triste étirait les lèvres du vieil homme.

- Quand j'ai vu cette enfant, j'ai su qu'elle était sa fille, qu'il m'avait trahi. J'aimais profondément Uther, et de voir qu'il avait eu malgré notre histoire, une autre femme dans sa vie, cela m'a énormément blessé.

- Je suis désolé.

- c'est une vieille histoire. Bon, je vais te faire une potion pour arrêter tes éternuements et chercher un contre sort.

Merlin restait assis dans le laboratoire.

-Va le voir. Le prince t'attend.

-Mais...

-File. Ou je te fais nettoyer le bocal à sangsue.

Merlin quittait en vitesse le laboratoire sous le sourire de son mentor. Il courait dans les couloirs pour ne s'arrêtait que devant la porte de son prince. Il toquait avant de passer lentement la tête à l'intérieur. Il était attiré d'un seul coup à l'intérieur pour être blottit contre un torse musclé.

- Je peux sentir ton cœur battre. Souriait Arthur.

- Ne vous moquez pas.

- Pourquoi me moquer ? Mon cœur bat à l'unisson du tien.

Le prince poussait son valet vers le lit , puis il le basculait au-dessus. Il s'allongeait à ses côtés et lui caressait son visage.

- Mon oreille est amoureuse de ta voix Merlin, mes yeux sont captivés par ta forme…

- Arthur, mon oreille attraperait votre voix, mon œil, votre regard, ma langue, la suave mélodie de votre langue, ma langue, votre langue, si le monde était à moi…

- Le monde ne pourra t'appartenir, mais moi je t'appartiens, alors entends-moi, regarde-moi, goûtes-moi.

Le prince se penchait vers les lèvres du sorcier. Un chaste baiser. Baiser qui passait de doux à passionné.

Le temps s'écoulait, les baisers duraient mais, quelques coups donnés à la porte coupaient ce merveilleux moment.

-Entrez ! criait le Prince en s'asseyant comme il faut sur le lit.

Merlin en faisait de même.

- Désolée de te déranger cher frère mais je...Merlin ? Je vous dérange ? demandait Morgana.

- Du tout Milady…

- Que voulais-tu petite sœur ?

- Je viens de croiser père, et il est bizarre.

- Bizarre comment cela ?

Morgana regardait suspicieusement son ami sorcier.

- Merlin faut qu'on parle. Lui demandait-elle.

- Bien Milady. J'arrive, un instant…

- Je t'attends dehors.

Merlin soupirait de nervosité quand elle était hors de la chambre.

- Je ne veux pas repartir.

- où ça ? demandait le Prince.

- À la vie réelle.

- C'est la vie réelle Merlin.

Ce dernier l'embrassait une nouvelle fois avant de rejoindre son amie.

Ils allaient dans les appartements de cette dernière où il lui expliquait toute l'histoire. La jeune femme éclatait de rire. Elle espérait voir quelques « couples » avant que tout ne redevienne normal.

Reprenant son sérieux, elle prenait Merlin dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il allait souffrir encore plus après cette histoire, car même si ses sentiments étaient partagés, Arthur devait épouser une dame pour avoir descendance.

Après quelques temps, ils se rendaient tous les deux au laboratoire de Gaius. Ce dernier venait tout juste de finir ses deux missions.

- Merlin. J'allais venir te chercher. Bois ça. C'est pour arrêter tes éternuements.

- Ça à une couleur de morve. Rétorquait écœuré le sorcier.

- Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Souriait amusé le médecin.

Morgana émettait un petit rire devant la moue dégoûtée de son ami.

- Et pour le sort ? demandait-il entre deux hauts le cœur.

- Eh bien, le sort en lui-même n'est pas compliqué mais, il faut que tous les envoûtés soit dans la même pièce. Répondait le médecin.

- Convions tout ce petit monde pour un dîner ce soir. Proposait Morgana.

- Bonne idée. Répondait Gaius.

- Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à apprendre le sort. Se lamentait Merlin, dépité par le peu de temps qu'il avait.

Morgana et Gaius avaient empêché comme ils le pouvaient le prince et les chevaliers d'entrer dans le laboratoire pour laisser au sorcier le calme qui lui fallait pour apprendre le sort.

Le soir, tous les ''envoûtés'' étaient à table, dînant plus ou moins gaiement. Merlin s'approchait de son prince. Le cœur déchiré, il lui offrait un dernier baiser en lui murmurant ''adieu''. Avant que le prince ne puisse dire un mot, Merlin commençait le sort.

-Vos préoccupations seront fondues, comme un cauchemar ou, avec un peu de chance, un rêve clandestin. Le libre arbitre doit être restauré, et le jeune homme que j'ai charmé par méprise, doit revendiquer auprès d'elle ses honoraires d'amant. Vois comme tu as coutume de voir. Soit comme tu as coutume d'être. Malappris, je répands sur tes yeux, toute la puissance que ce philtre possède. Dormez profondément. Je vais appliquer sur vos yeux, doux amant un remède. Quand tu t'éveilleras, tu prendras un vrai plaisir à revoir ta première amante. Rien n'ira de travers et tout sera bien.

Tous les invités s'endormaient. Une légère brise humide de quelques secondes les effleurait.

Merlin quittait la salle. Il partait dans sa chambre pour libérer son chagrin.

Pendant ce temps, les endormis s'éveillaient doucement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandait le roi en passant une main dans sa chevelure.

- Le vin était trop corsé votre majesté. Répondait simplement le médecin.

- Je vois, eh bien, il est temps pour moi d'aller dans mes appartements. Répondait le roi.

- Je vous accompagne père. Disait Morgana en l'aidant.

Lancelot à son tour se levait ainsi que Gwaine. Ce dernier avait faillit chuter au sol, assez étourdi, mais il était vite rattrapé par deux bras forts.

-Tu vas bien Gwaine ? demandait soucieux Lancelot.

- Oui merci. Ce vin devait être sacrément fort. Aucun ne m'avait fait cet effet.

- Je te raccompagne. Lui proposait le brun.

- d'accord. C'est peut être plus sûr. Toi ça va ?

- Je pense que ça sera du soutient mutuel.

Ils se souriaient tout en quittant la salle. Gaius les suivait.

Seul Arthur restait dans la salle, plongé dans ses pensées.

Merlin tournait, et se retournait dans son lit. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Il n'arrêta pas de penser au prince. A ses lèvres, ses mains sur ses hanches, au fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais revivre ça. Le sort était clair là-dessus, tous les envoûtés allaient penser qu'ils avaient fait un étrange rêve sans trop se rappelait ce que c'était.

Le grincement de sa porte le sortait de ses pensées.

- Entrez Gaius, je ne dors pas.

-Gaius dort.

Merlin se redressait. Le prince était là.

- Arthur ? Que faîtes-vous ici à cette heure tardive ? s'inquiétait-il.

- J'avais besoin de te voir. Murmurait-il en s'approchant de son lit.

- Comment ça ? demandait-il le souffle court.

- Je n'arrête pas d'entendre ta voix. Je vois sans arrêt ton visage. Je... je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser. Susurrait-il près des lèvres de son valet en rougissant.

-Sire...

Un effleurement de lèvres coupait les futures paroles du brun. Mais ce dernier repoussait le brun.

- Arthur, nous ne pouvons pas. Vous êtes prince, je ne suis que votre valet.

- peu importe les obstacles, je ne veux que toi. J'ignore ce qui m'a ouvert les yeux, mais c'est ainsi. La seule personne que je veux à jamais à mes côtés, c'est toi.

Un tendre baiser prouvait ses dires. Baisers qui était suivit de plusieurs autres, de plus en plus passionnés.

Merlin savait qu'il devait avouer son secret à Arthur, mais il avait tellement peur de rompre ce lien qui venait de se créer entre eux. Il attendrait le moment où le blond deviendra roi pour ne pas que ce dernier contre son père s'il tenait toujours à lui malgré qu'il soit un sorcier.

Le lendemain, Arthur rompait avec Guenièvre. Cette dernière furieuse de ne pas pouvoir atteindre son rêve d'un jour devenir reine, quittait Camelot. Morgana trouvait une autre dame de compagnie en la fille du boulanger.

Le prince faisait préparer la chambre communicante à la sienne pour Merlin. Il avait dit qu'ainsi peut être que son valet serait à l'heure pour le réveiller. Ce dernier avait été offusqué, mais le blond avait su se faire pardonner dans l'intimité.

Les jours suivants, Merlin et Morgana jouaient aux entremetteurs. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire car Lancelot et Gwaine ne croyaient pas en leur amour réciproque malgré les dires des deux sorciers. Ils avaient même du demander l'aide de Sir Léon.

Ce n'était que neuf jours plus tard, que deux nouveaux couples se baladaient dans les couloirs du château. Lancelot avec Gwaine, et Léon avec Morgana.

Le soir, enlacé dans les bras de son homme, Merlin était heureux en pensant que pour la première fois qu'il tombait malade, l'amour s'offrait à lui.

C'était sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormait, la tête sur le torse, et une main sur le ventre d'Arthur.

**FIN**

**Goton : esclave sexuel.**


End file.
